Bleeding Curse
by Fharoh
Summary: Harry goes threw the strangest Hogwarts year yet, what will he do when all these strange avents happen? ((A/N: This is the beta verson of my story, Twisted Memories. I have redone some parts and added more parts to make more sence. So I hope you enjoy))
1. Advada Kadavra

((A/N: Hullo Harry Potter fans! I am, well... okay, you don't really wanna know that... but, okay... I am re-doing this story... yesh, Re-doing it. Each chapter is going to be re-done, and proberally some parts and peoples moved a tiny bit father in the story, oh and knew events are happening. Oh, for people who have allready read my last story, you know what is going to happen up to the end of the fourth chapter, but, it may change quite fluently, but, it is proberally gonna happen alittle more streched out, with some more serious plot details. I do not own Harry Potter, or its Characters, except for my own.))  
  
Chapter 1: Avada Kadavra  
  
Harry paced in his bedroom of the Dursley's Home. It was only 2 weeks into summer vacation and Harry allready had his trunk and Hedwigs cage at the foot of the steps, ready to go. A odd smile crept over Harry's face and he blew the hair out of his eyes. He couldn't help thinking 'Goodbye Dursleys!', well, you'd think that too if you learnt that you where going to move out the Dursleys small and clean home. Permanently. Harry picked the letter of his desk to and read it over again:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We has some great concerns of you and what has happened to you durning the the first few weeks of summer that you spent at the Dursleys. We have decided for you to stay at the Weasley's residence until your new Guardian has come. Then, you will be moving into their home around the middle of the summer. The Weasley's, will be picking you up around noon tomorrow, so pack your things and get ready to leave the Dursleys most permanently.   
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,   
  
Severus Snape,  
  
And Remus Lupin  
  
Harry grinned gleefully as he read this over and over. Hedwig hooted happily from downstairs. He was going to never see Number Four Privet Drive again! He sat in his desk lost in thought when a BOOM is heard outside his door. Harry jumped at the sound and peeks out the door.  
  
"IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR RUDDY BIRD QUIET... I'LL..." Vernon's face was deep purple and he looked at the letter harry had in his hands. "...huh?...Give me that..."   
  
"No! Give it back! It's mine!" Harry tried to snatch for the letter but Vernon hit Harry hard causing Harry to fall wrong on his arm.  
  
"What's this M'boy? A letter?" Vernon scanned over it. "Your leaving... tomorrow? forever?" A strange smile crept over his face.  
  
"That's right... but, I'm leaving today... I got that letter yesterday!" Harry glared up at him and was rubbing his bruised arm.  
  
Vernon dropped the letter on the ground Humming a happy toon as he walked out the door. Harry could hear Vernon shout to Petunia and Dudley about Harry leaving. Dudley gave alittle cheer from his room. Harry tried to get up but his arm stung him, he lifted himself with his left arm and felt his right. He staggered over to his desk and pocketed the letter. He looked out the window and thought about how the Weasleys were going to get there. He sat in the desk and thought to himself rubbing his arm that was slowly turning a deep painful red.   
  
Harry thought about the last time the Weasley's picked him up and chuckled to himself. He hoped they weren't going to use Floo powder again. If they did, he's gonna get a good laugh. He looked at his arm. 'Merlin, I think I broke it' Harry thought to himself, then had the image of Molly Weasley fussing over his broken arm. So he put on his cloak to cover his red arm. He flinched as he put his arm threw, but, he really didn't want Mrs.Weasley to make a spectacle infront of Ron and Hermione, who was staying the summer with the Weasley's. He nervously rubbed it with his other hand and then he heard a BOOM outside. He walked to his window to see a mound of Smoke rise from the rubbish bin. He opened his window and lean his head out to find Fred and George had landed right ontop of it. They where laughing their heads of and they spotted Harry and waved. Harry heard another BOOM outside the front.  
  
Harry ran outside his room and ran downstairs, careful not to hurt his arm. He grabbed his stuff and was just about to open the door when Vernon stood right infront of it. Vernon's face was the usual deep purple.  
  
"You better watch what you say M'boy. Do not tell them anything on how we mistreated you. Which, we didn't do of course." A shakiness was in Vernons voice, Harry could tell that he was clearly thinking of Madeye Moody, and the other hoard of highly trained wizards, and didn't really want them to turn them all into Flower Pots.  
  
"You have mistreated me... you locked me in the cubberd for a week and forced me to right that everything was okay!" Harry glared at him. Then, Vernon rounded on him and picked Harry up by his broken arm. Harry flinched in pain.  
  
"Watch what you say M'boy... or you'll be lucky enough to leave here with a broken arm..." Vernon shot a glare and open the door, ushering him outside and slamming the door. Harry staggered in pain and looked at his arm, which was starting to hurt like hell.   
  
As he stood up he spotted Ron running to him, his body covered in mud. "Hiya Harry!" Ron hoped that Harry didn't see the mess as he ran up to him. Ron looked at Harry clutching his arm. "You okay Harry?" Ron gave him a questioning look and he raised his eyebrow when Harry let go of his arm and shook his head yes. "Alright, as long as you are okay..."  
  
"Ron, what happened, you look like you landed in a mud puddle" Harry said, like nothing happened, turning his attention to the great deal of mess covering Ron.  
  
"Ah, you see... well Fred and George offered to Apparate me and Ginny since we can't really... the thought it was funny to land us in a great mud puddle in the forest." Harry patted his back sympathetically, with his left hand. Then shot his hand back with a face of disgust.  
  
"Ewwwwww" He rubbed his hand on his cloak to clean it off.   
  
Ron gave Harry a sideways glance and laughed. Bill suddenly apparated and ran over to them picking up Harry's luggage and dissaparated. Harry cocked his eyebrow at Bill's quickness, and he and Ron started to roar with laughter when Fred and George appeared with a banana on Fred's head and a pencil in George's hand.  
  
"What's so funny?" inquired George cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"I donno Fred, but I think they both went nutters" Fred replied.  
  
"We haven't gone nutters, Banana Brain." Ron chuckled to himself, at his own joke. "It was because you have a banana on your head, and boy, you two look FILTHY!"   
  
Fred and George looked at each other then at Harry and Ron and bowed. They turned around and bowed at the invisible crowd. "Thankyou! Thankyou!" Ron and Harry snickered. Fred then jumped round and looked at Harry. "Harry, whats this?" He was holding up a chewed on pencil with the eraser half gnawed off.  
  
"A pencil, it's used by muggles to write things, instead of quills." Harry replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh" Fred gave George a wink and George gave Fred a wink and they trotted off, then they started to have a pencil war. Harry was just about to laugh when Mrs.Weasley ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Harry Dear! I missed you!" Mrs.Weasleys shrill voice ringing in his ears. He cringed in pain as she hugged in and staggered backwards clutching his arm. "Harry! Are you allright?" She pulls him forward and removes his left hand from covering his arm and lifted the sleave. "Oh dear! You broke your arm! How did this happen?"  
  
"I... fell... when, my uncle pushed me..." Harry stammered looking up at her.  
  
"Well! I should of known!" Mrs.Weasley ushers Fred and George over, muttering something about 'fifthly muggle... nasty temper... lucky Harry's leaving.'   
  
Fred and George trot up. "Hullo, dear mother of ours, how may we be serving you of this very..."  
  
"...moment..."  
  
"...minute..."  
  
"...second."  
  
They do this little bow that is a very good impersonation of the house elf Dobby.  
  
"Now, you two! Cut it out! Harry broken his arm and we need some of the magical re-enforcement bangages to hold Harrys arm untill we can mend it properly"  
  
"Mum, you didn't brake it did you?"  
  
"You hugged him to tight AGAIN?"  
  
"What is with you mother?"  
  
"Squeesing the life out of Harry..."  
  
"Now breaking his poor arm."  
  
"You may be the death of him, right Fred?"  
  
"Right George"  
  
There was a moment of silence. Nobody knew if Mrs.Weasley would either laugh, or kill the twins. A little black cloud appeared over Mrs.Weasleys head. "JUST GET IT!" She snapped back, they stauntered back and pretened to look terrified, and they disapparate (A/N:I donno if this is even a Harry Potter word, but, to me, it means to dissapear by apparating...). Mrs.Weasley congers up a chair and makes Harry sit down in it. Ron gave Harry a 'you-said-nothing-was-wrong-but-you-lied-didn't-you' look. Harry glanced back guiltily and felt bad for lieing to his best friend. The twins came back, with a roll of deep red banadages.  
  
"Fred has got the bandages for Master, Fred hopes Master will be please with Fred, but Fred only hopes." Fred said in a high pitched house-elfish voice.  
  
"George saw him get it! George saw Fred get the bandages for Master. George is proud of Fred!" George replied in his own House elf impersonation. Both of them did a miraculously surprisingly very good job of being house elfs, they hand the bandages to Mrs.Weasley, giving a bow and they walked a few steps backwards.   
  
Thier mother just shot them a stern glare and touched Harrys arm with her wand, and then the bandages. The banadages seem to spring to life and wrap themselfs around his arm and then they harden, forming a thin but indestructable cast.   
  
"Now dear, what would you like on your cast?" Mrs. Weasley pointed to his arm.  
  
"Uhh... I donno... nothing..." Harry replied, not really knowing what she ment.  
  
"Right then..." She taps his cast and it turns pearly white then, it twists colours again to the green of his eyes and a little etched word was written on it, 'Avada Kadavra'. Mrs. Weasley looks at the word with shock. She taps his cast again and it turns pearly white again, but it turns green and the words appear once again apon the cast. She tried a few more times but it fails, the words etching deeper and deeper into the cast... every time she tries the words are more and more carved. Until the carved words started to fill with blood as the more she tried they dug deeper into his skin. Harry Cringed and Mrs.Weasley stoped at the sight of the seeping blood, that was pouring over the side of the cast. Harry was starting to turn pale.  
  
"My goodness!" She ushers Fred and George over. "Get a towel quick!" The blood from Harry's arm seeped over the edge of the cast and started to drip on the ground. Fred and George knew it was no time for jokes and they Dissaparated and apparated with 2 towels in hand. Mrs.Weasley grabbed the towel and wraped it around where his arm was bleeding, but, just as quickly as she put it on, the blood just seeped through and it started to drip again.   
  
"Mum, I think some sortof magic is causing Harry to bleed so much..." Ron spoke.  
  
"Most likely!" She wrapped the other towel around his arm and it soon turned the same deep red colour of blood. "Okay, Harry we are going to apparate you to our house to get help okay?" Her voice seemed frail but far in the distance. The massive blood loss seemed to be getting to his head but he stays awake and nods. She dissaparates and apparates with Bill at her side.  
  
"Okay, Bill, take Harry home and fix his arm up!" Bill nods and grabs hold of Harry.  
  
"Allright Harry, we're going home..." Bill voice Dragged off and everything became a jolt of colours, it looked like Bill and himself was being taken apart and being re-put together again in their place of destenation. Harry looked around dizzy and couldn't understand what was going on around him, everything was bright and light headed, a light feeling swept over him...  
  
((A/N: Nasty place to leave of Cliffhanger eh? -Muhahaha- I know, I'm evil, but you must wait!)) 


	2. Arvadak Adavda

((A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charatchers, but, I do own the charachters that I introduce myself.))  
  
Chapter 2: Arvadak Adava  
  
  
  
The dizzyness in his head started to over wealm him... the blood pouring off his arm, he goes into a state of pure panic. Collapsing on the ground. Blood seeping around his arm. He felt something pull him up and on the couch, and he cools back to normal. He looks up to see Bill frowning at he looks down at him, then at his arm.  
  
"Now, harry we're gonna see what's wrong with your arm here." He picks up Harry's arm and looks at the cast that has the words ingraved in it. He frowns again, and he trys to change the cast, but the words appeared back and a massive amout of blood excaped Harrys arm, and starts to pour down. Bill jumps back and casts a asorbing spell on his towel and wraped it around Harry arm and ran to another room.  
  
He skribbled on a peice of paper.  
  
Dear Dumbledore  
  
I need to imform you that Harry has broken his arm, and when the cast was put on and was changed to white, it twisted green and the worst unforgivable curse was spelt aross his cast, the worst thing about it, is that when we try to remove it, it carves into Harry's own skin, deeper and deeper and his making him bleed rapidly. I only recently found this out and I don't think I helped Harry's contidion. Harry is half in a state of Shock and I need help now!  
  
William Weasley ((A/N: Bill is short for William didn't you know that?))  
  
Bill grabbed Percy's priced owl and sent the letter away and ran back to Harrys side. He found Harry sitting up again and he was looking at his cast.  
  
"Wh-ats w...wrong?" Harry stammered, oviousally of the loss of Blood loss. "Why is the c-curse there?"  
  
"I donno Harry, but I told Dumbledore just now and I'm going to be back and Floo to Lupin, who is out of the country... so hold that towel to your arm, and try not to move okay?" Harry nodded and Bill sighed, hoping it was a good idea to leave Harry alone, but he knew it was the only way for him to get help for him.  
  
Bill grabed a fist full of Floo powder threw it into the fire. He steped into the swirling green flames. "Wolfbane Hollow!" And he dissapeared in a flurry of green fire. Harry just stared for a moment, he wondered why he didn't just apparate? Why did he use the Floo powder? Harry knew all his questions would be awnsered soon. He stared at the towel that was turning red slowly, helpful of the absorbing charm. He thought to himself. 'Go away' And he felt the words get carved into his arm, like it was a knife carving into wood. He reched in pain and the towel deepened in red colour his arm throbing and he started to thrash around in mear shock of the pain...  
  
The green flame appeared again and Bill appeared out of the flame and ran to Harry side and started to try and calm Harry down. His hands holding on his sholders to stop Harry from trembiling. Just then, Lupin appeared, and knelt down beside Harry and cast a calming charm, it stoped Harry's thrashing but not his pain. Lupin motioned for Harry reach out his arm, Harry did so, but was most reluctlent to do so. Lupin unwraped the towel and looked at the carved words and looked up.  
  
"It's two inches deep, and it hit a couple of magor veins..." He trys to cast a spell to stop bleeding, but it fails. "It looks like it was cursed to bleed, and a normal spell can't stop the bleeding..." Lupin wraps the towel back on Harrys arm. "Now, Harry try not to move, and do not think of getting rid of the words, it'll cut deeper." Lupid spoke quickly but reasuringly. Harry nodded and sighed, he tried not to think about it going away but the more he tried not to think about it, the more it bled.   
  
"Oh my! is Harry allright?" Both men, plus Harry jumped, the didn't realize that Mrs.Weasley had been standing there for over a minute. She rushes over. "Oh my! he's so pale, and it's my fault that this is happening..." She was nearly in tears. Bill patted her back and Lupin looked at her.  
  
"It is not your fault, this is the work of Dark Magic, and we will get Harry help, since we cannot Apparate to St.Mungo's and their Floo network was tampered with. We must think of some way to bring Harry there." Lupin patted her back sypatheticly and she nodded. Hermione came from downstairs and Ginny followed.   
  
"Hey! Why is it so noisy here? Me and Hermione where busy reading." Ginny inqired and she cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"We cannot explain now, all we need you to do is go upstairs." A little pout is heard. "Yes, Hermione, you too, and just continue reading, and I'll put a silceing charm near your door so you can't hear us." Lupin waved them off and cast the spell, the girls trudged up the stairs and closed their door. Just then, Hermes, Percy's owl, flew threw the window. Bill snatched the letter and read it aloud.  
  
William,  
  
We have takin your letter and we will be ariving by apparation in a few mear moments. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and myself, are going to come. Please stay calm.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Bill sighed and looked at Harry who was starting to turn paler and paler by the minute. Mrs.Wealsey was stroking Harry's raven black hair and was too sorta pale, In all the worry for him. Three pops are heard and Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape where there. Minerva gasped at the sight of the blood drenched Harry and Snape mearly sneered, but a strange glossyness was in his eyes. But, it well... went unnoticed. The soft twinkeling in Dumbledore's eyes was gone, it was repaced by smokey blueness. Minerva rushed over to Harry and put her arm around his sholder. Snape walked over to Mrs.Weasley.   
  
"Where do you keep your potion supplies?" Snape sneered. In his usual dreary, I-hate-you-too tone.  
  
"We have none... you should ask my twins Fred and George. Only Merlin knows what they have in thier room!" She motions snape over to them. He just turns and walks over to them, he stops for a meer second to look at Harry then keeps walking to Fred.  
  
"Where do you keep your... trouble making supplies..." He glares at them, he knew he would regret the day that he ever asked them for a favor.  
  
"Oh, downstairs in the cubbord. You must say 'I sololmnly swear that I am up to no good'" The both repilyed in unison and bowed. Snape sneered and walked downstairs. Meanwhile Dumbledore was looking at Harry arm.  
  
"This clearly isn't good." Dumbledore spoke in a low voice. "I seems that the Dark Lord is still tampering with the connection beteween Harry and himself. After Harry implyed that he didn't want anything on his cast. The Dark Lord at that moment must of killed somone, causeing the curse to emitt. Plus, since the curse dosn't stop till it's job is done, everytime you try to remove it, it cuts deeper. Thus, Harry's massive bleeding problem. But, I'm concerned, it seems that he was poisoned by somthing. I think, that Voldemort killed somone then turned into his Snake form afterwards. Also, posioning Harry with the venom of the Snake. Which we all know, causes massive bleeding." Everyone looks at Mr.Weasley whom was silent at the time, and nobody realized that he was accually there. He blushed red and went back to reading his paper.  
  
"Poor Harry!" Mrs.Weasly whined. She hugged him tight.  
  
"But, if he's poisoned, don't he need to get to St.Mungo's?" Minerva Piped up.  
  
"Yes, but the only way we can get there is by Muggle transortaion." Lupin's voice dreary, but his eye is on Harry.  
  
A BOOM and a "Ow!" is heard from downstairs. Snape walks up the sloping steps and he is holding a bag of Potion suppliys in one hand, a his other is bloody. "THAT RUDDY SHELF! IT NEARLY BIT MY HAND OFF!" He casts a spell on his own hand and it heals. Everyone smirks for a moment, but they turn attention back to Harry. Snape storms off in search for a caludren. Dumbledore pulls out his wand, and points to his cast, and speacks strange words "Arvadak Adava" a blinding green light comes from his wand and it dissapates. Nothing seemed to change.   
  
"I seems like the spell is the cause. I said the curse backwards, if It was the cause of what is Happening to Harry, my wand would of made the same light as the curse did. And, It did."  
  
They all where looking at dumbledore, nodding. Not at this moment paying much attention to Harry. Harry looked at his arm, and forgot Lupins words of caution. 'Go away, your hurting me...' Harry thought. He flelt the knife again, only it wasn't carving the words, it was stabbing threw his arm, in multiple places around the words. Harry renched in pain and Blood poured of his towel. He started to feel light headed. He felt somone shaking him.  
  
"Harry, Keep awake." McGonagall's voice frail and in the distance.   
  
  
  
"M-my a..arm. It has be-been stabbed all-ll the way thr-rew."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Harry, and Lupin grabbed his arm and removed the towel, then the cast. He could see a couple of slits running right threw his arm. Everyone stares at them, and the blood is seeping over the edges of his arm. Harry shudders and turns ghostly pale and he collapses on the couch. He felt somthing grip his sholders and sit him up right, everything was blurry, and his vision was going fast. Everything got haizy untill a blanket of black carpeted over him...  
  
***  
  
"Okay, is it the street on the left or the right?"  
  
"Left I think"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sure it's right."  
  
"Fasanating things that Muggles have eh?" Mr.Weasly's voice was the first Harry could reconise out of the din, Harry was barley awake, but he still couldn't open his eyes, somthing was stroking his hair.  
  
"ARTHER WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT MUGGLES BLODDY CONTRAPANATIONS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Mrs. Weasley's, yelled at him, Mr.Weasley cringed.  
  
Harry started to regain his trail of thought. His arm wrapped up, hurting like bloody hell, and worst yet, he was bleeding to death. Harry tryed to open his eyes, but it was straining. He heard the sound of traffic, he must be in a car, and he must be lieing down.   
  
"Okay, NOW where to I go?" Snape, he thought, was driving the car. Harry didn't know that Snape had any idea how to drive a car, let alone the fact that he knew what a gas pettle is.   
  
"Severus, just follow the signs" A calm, yet strict voice emerged. Oviousally, belonging to Minerva, McGonagall.   
  
  
  
"Well, that is clearly obvious, but, they do not tell me which way to go..." Snape sneered back. "Muggle signs donot say, 'This way to the wizarding Hospital'!" Harry then noticed that his voice shaking.  
  
"Severus calm down, Albus said that follow the signs that have the stars on the corners of them, that Albus so conviently placed there." Minerva was trying to sound calm, but her voice, was higher than usuall, but, was still firm.  
  
Harry head was ringing, he felt the warm blood drip off his arm, he tryed to breath in, but no air filled his lungs. He tried again, but, again, no air came to him. He started to panic and gasp, trying to pull air in, he felt like somthing was choking him, somthing had his grip around his neck and was strangeling him.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Harry can't breath!" Mrs.Weasley voice spoke, trembiling.   
  
"Okay, calm down, I'll put a charm on him, the charm will give him the oxogen required, so he will not need to breath. I'm sure St.Mungo's will help him." Surprisingly, this was Snape's dreary voice, allthough it was full on concern and   
  
worry. He muttered unter his breath a spell and Harry felt like someone gave him a breath of life. He felt relived. Just as he was starting to feel comfertable again, a reching pain circled threw his arm, he felt like it was tearing up his viens. He tences up and blood started to pour over the towel. Too much blood loss... He started to think slowly... to much...  
  
((Hehe, okay, I know I'm evil! I did yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! have fun!)) 


End file.
